Detalles
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: Otani era siempre muy fijado en los detalles pero creía que si lograba superar algunos podía estar con Koizumi tranquilamente, o eso cree. pequeña serie de One-shorts sobre esta parejilla cuera X3
1. Chapter 1

_**ALTURA**_

Él siempre fue consciente de su problema de altura, ya sea por las burlas, sea de la familia, amigos e incluso uno que otro comentario de extraños. Otani era muy maduro para su edad y sabia como llevar los insultos y burlas y seguir en lo suyo, aunque a veces quería ir y morderle la cabeza a quien le llamase enano, ganas nunca faltan.

Pero hubo momentos en su vida donde pensó que quizás hizo algo en su vida pasada para merecer aquel castigo uno de ellos fue cuando Kanzaki rompió con el realmente sintió a morir cuando vio a quien tenía como pareja, igual supo superarlo (bueno solo un poqueto), no le juzguen que él también tiene orgullo.

Y el otro tenia nombre y apellido: Koizumi Risa, si aquella muchacha de su edad con una altura anormal que jamás pensó que una chica podría tener, excepto claro Mimi pero ese es otro cuento, aquella chica nada femenina y curiosa que al principio, sin mentir, llego a odiar por resaltar su complejo de altura.

Pero curiosa es la vida y Otani muy despistado, antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a la gigante como pareja, no después de pasar por muchas cosas, una de ellas implico imaginarlos como pareja y darse cuenta de que aunque no había muchos conflictos el que más delataba su desacuerdo, léase el rechazo a Koizumi, pero no cuenta por que la idiota decidió no rendirse, era precisamente lo que mas odiaba de su ser: La Altura.

No podía, simplemente no podía verse con ella agarrados de la mano, abrazado y incurso dándose un beso por que si lo piensan cuidadosamente la altura arcaba la diferencia y allí lo convertía en una comedia absurda. Aun cuando Koizumi le dijo que no importaba, para el seguía siendo su pan de cada dia.

Mira que la fuerza de voluntad es enorme y su Koizumi era prueba de ello.

Al final fue ella la que hizo que dejara de importarle su altura, para empezar a darse cuenta de que incluso con eso, la quería.

Y si el destino es cruel a veces y si el mundo podría burlarse de ellos por no ser una pareja en los estándares de la "normalidad" y que, que se vallan al diablo si no entendían, porque ellos no sabía que cada vez que_ ella_ decía con orgullo que _él_ era su novio, no se daba cuenta pero le robaba de a poco el corazón y de ahí la altura ya no parecía un problema.

·^·^·^·^·

**OLAAAAAA XD, bueno gracias por tomarse las molestia en leer este intento de fic, dos palabra sobre esta parejilla= LA AMOOOOOOOOO **

**y bueno decidi que despues de leeer mil y un veces sus mangan y veer 452923759 veces su anime estaba lista para hacer mi primer fic sobre ellos**

**acepto criticas (constructivas), tomates, conejos, lanzallamas o cualquier cosa que tengan en la mano XD**

**pd- no sean malitos y dejen reviews asi alimento al gatito XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**VICIOS I**

El aura asesina que emanaba no hacía nada más que crecer con cada segundo que pasaba mientras oía el sonido de los combos y gritos que venían tanto de la consola como de su amazona respectivamente.

Risa se encontraba aun en pijamas con un montón de envoltorios de dulces, papas y latas de refrescos que rodeaban su alta figura.

Donde aparte se podía notar las ojeras bien marcadas y oscuras, signos de que no había dormido hace mucho y sospechaba que desde la ultima vez que se había visto, 3 dias, fue cuando comenzó la partida.

Por _**esto,**_ es que había faltado a su cita.

La vena en su siene se tensó más si era posible y sintió la irremediable necesidad de noquearla con un combo tal y como ella lo hacía perfectamente en el juego virtual pero si hacia eso le estaría haciendo un favor, así que sin más se conformó con desenchufar el conector de la TV.

Mala idea.

Ya no era una sino _dos _auras asesinas que esparcían terror y miedo y si cualquiera, léase la familia de Koizumi, hubiera entrado, cosa obvia que no seria el caso pues no estaban zafados como su hija y hermana, se habría topado con algo tan tétrico y macabro que los hubiera dejado con los pelos canos y sin dormir por al menos 3 meses.

Y mientras esta inteligente _y_ precavida familia salía por la puerta principal platicando animadamente de que película estaría disponible a esa hora, la horda de gritos y fuego no tardó en llegar a cada rincón de aquel barrio semi tranquilo, que había tenido que agregar el semi por culpa de aquellos 2.

El hermano menor de Risa miro por ultima vez la casa donde podía confundirse perfectamente con una zona de guerra de alto riesgo y suspiro pesado con un único pensamiento hacia el pobre desdichado que tenia como novia a su estúpida hermana que por algún motivo estaba del lado de ella

_"Estas muerto Otani-san"_

* * *

><p><strong>DOMOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**he vuelto...**

**jeje sorry si no actualize tan rapido como hibiera querido pero no podia pensar por mi locura que tengo de vida pero creo que ya puedo publicsr un poco mas calmada o eso espero **

**igual espero y les guste **


	3. Chapter 3

**VICIOS II**

Mal.

Todo estaba jodidamente _**mal.**_

Primero el despertador no había sonado, por lo que llego tarde a su entrevista para ser asistente en una nueva boutique de modas, cuando logro llegar otra chica ya había conseguido el empleo, después estuvo lo del incidente del perro dálmata con la basura y no le hagan empezar con el cartero.

Si amas tu vida no, solo _**no**_.

Por favor.

Ese día había empezado mal y no dudaba que acabaría mal, pero eso _aún_ no lo sabía.

Quiso creer que un poco de helado y videojuegos le animaría, o talvez salir con sus amigas, pero recordó que Nobu-chan tenía un vigesimosegundo reencuentro con Nakao y no podía interrumpirla y Chiharu-chan estaba cuidando de Susuki pues este tendría pronto sus exámenes finales y no podía enfermarse, _otra vez._

Por supuesto había pensado llamar a Otani pero él le había informado que tendría una excursión con su clase como práctica (y puntos extras) y no volvería en un par de días, así que estaba sola.

Bueno, técnicamente estaba su familia pero no estaba segura, su hermano, conociéndolo solo le daría el avión así que lo deshecho y ni hablar de sus padres, pese a que tenía una buena relación no eran exactamente el tipo "toma un poco de té y cuéntame tu día"

Así que no tenía a nadie.

Pero cuando llego a casa, empapada, deprimida y oliendo a coladera fue recibida con algo que jamás esperaba.

Frente a ella se encontraba su familia, con miradas llenas de cariño y un pastel que decía:

"lo intentaste, y fallaste pero no significa que te tienes que rendir"

Se puso de piedra al leer aquello y miro a aquel grupo de personas tan altos como ella y sin más se les abalanzo, llorando a mares y pese a que su hermano fue la victima principal de recibir la bomba apestosa que tenía el nombre de su hermana, no la aparto.

Por como 5 segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Risa, después de ser enviada a que se duchara, paso una tarde meramente agradable contraria a todo pronóstico, incluso jugo Mortal Combat con su hermano y fue ahí cuando noto el anuncio en el periódico que su padre leí.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y en un parpadeo le arrebato el papel a su papa, quien solo parpadeo confuso, la chica empezó a chillar emocionada y se puso a bailar en medio de la sala bajo la mirada de los hombres que estaba junto a ella, su hermano recogió la hoja, que se le había caído a su hermana por la emoción del momento y luego sonrió de lado al ver lo que decía.

Al parecer había una competencia de videojuegos.

Y el premio era 2 pases para Disney World.

Notando por el rabillo del ojo como su hermana veía atenta el calendario cayó en cuenta entonces que el cumpleaños de Otani era en 2 semanas y por lo que decía el anuncio la competencia duraba 5 días online.

Y empezaba mañana.

Cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento pasarle con fuerza por detrás y escuchar un alboroto mezclados con los gritos de ambas mujeres, una gota le resbalo por la cabeza, su hermana sí que estaba loca.

Escucho la voz emocionada de la chica y cuando oyó el portazo de la puerta supuso que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Si que iba a ser una larga semana.

* * *

><p><strong>BOoOO!<strong>

**olassss aqui la segunda parte**


End file.
